Prank Week
by Classicgurl123
Summary: When Kevin finds out that the Senior class is pranking the Freshmen, Sophomore’s and Juniors he try’s to protect Nick and Macy Sophomores and Joe and Stella Juniors
1. Chapter 1

The scene is Nick sitting on his bed with his laptop looking over at a text book Macy is laying on the floor near his bed

Nick looks at Macy "Have you found anymore information ?"

Macy looks up at him "No but this is really depressing"

Nick looks up at her from his text book "Macy it's a report on the great depression"

Macy looks at him "I don't think it's over"

Nick smiles at her "How about we go down to the kitchen and find something to eat" he gets up and walks over toward the fire polls Macy follows him he starts to slide down the fire poll then climbs back up and looks at her "What's wrong come on"

Macy looks at him "I don't know how to"

Nick looks at her "Don't know how to do what ?"

Macy looks at him "How to slide down the fire poll"

Nick gives her a look "Come on Mace all you do is grab a hold of the pole wrap your legs around it and slide down"

Macy looks at him "That sounds easy anothe"

Nick looks at her "Cool" he slides on down Macy grabs a hold of the same poll and slides down

Nicks voice comes from downstairs "Macy"

Macys voice also comes from downstairs "Yea"

Nick sounds in pain "Don't come down the same pole as someone else"

Macy sounds concerned "Sorry"

The scene switch's downstairs Nick walks over holding his arm Macy sits down at the bar Joe and Kevin are looking at an old year book Nick grabs a container out of the fridge walks over and puts it in the microwave "What's that ?" He grabs some plates from the cabinet and walks over to Kevin and Joe

Kevin looks up from the book "It's one of dads old year books"

Macy looks over the cabinet at the book " Who is that girl standing beside your dad ?"

Joe looks at the book "I don't know but she's pretty cute"

Their dad walks in and looks "Oh I see you found a picture of me and your mom"

The boys back off from the book in disgusted their dad flips over to another page "Oh this is from prank week"

Joe walks over to him "What was prank week ?"

Their dad laughs "Oh it was a week where the seniors played tricks on the Freshmen, Sophomores and Juniors I know one time we filled a dumpster full of sophomores and pushed them down dead mans hill" he sees Nick and Macy looking at him concerned "Don't worry it hasn't been around for a long time"

Nick looks at him "Good I don't feel like getting pushed down dead mans hill"


	2. Chapter 2

The scene changes to Stella walking in through the front door followed by Nick and Kevin carrying a trunk and Joe follows them with a couple of suit cases

Stella turns around "Thanks for letting me stay here while my parents are out of town"

Nick smiles "No problem stell"

Kevin puts down the trunk "What is in here it weighs a ton ?"

Stella looks at him "Hair supplies and make-up"

Nick gives her a look "Really ?"

Stella looks at them "Hey remember I am the fashonist"

Joe looks at her "Yea she's got a point"

Stella looks at them "So where am I sleeping ?"

Kevin looks at Nick and Joe " Draw straws"

Joe looks at him "Oh yea"

They draw straws as Stella stands by and looks at them Nick looks disappointed as he holds up a short straw as Joe and Kevin walk in behind him he looks at them "Why dose this always happen to me ?"

Kevin and Joe smile at him then at Stella then Joe walks over to her "Well it looks as though you will be sleeping in young Nicholas bed"

Nick looks at him "But I like my bed"

Kevin walks past him "to bad"

Nick gives him a look as the scene fades

The scene changes to the next morning Kevin and Joe are getting up Kevin is looking around the room for Nick as Joe is at the bathroom door

Joe bangs on the door "Stella hurry up"

Stella opens the door a little and looks at him "Hey this look takes time" she closes the door back

Joe looks over at Kevin "You haven't found him yet"

Kevin lifts up a cup that's lying on the floor "Not yet"

Joe looks at him "Last time I saw him was before I went to sleep and he was asleep on the other side of my bed"

Kevin lifts up the covers on the Joe's not yet made up bed "Well he's not here now"

Joe looks at him "Well have you checked downstairs"

Kevin looks at him "Well not yet"

Joe looks at him "Come on lets go see"

They slide down they're fire polls and see Nick curled up on the couch asleep

Joe looks at Kevin "There he is"

They walk over to the couch Joe bends over to Nicks ear "NICK !!"

Nick wakes up a little "Waaa…huhhh…wooo…" he rolls off the couch taking his blanket with him

Kevin looks down at him as he starts to get back up on the couch "What are you doing down here ?"

Joe looks at him "Yea I thought you where sleeping in my bed"

Nick looks at him "Yea I was until you started raping your arms around me and started calling my salvia"

Kevin looks at him "Well you could have came and slept in mine"

Nick looks at him "Well I did that but left when you started calling me Nancy"

Kevin and Joe look at each other as Nick gets up and walks over towards the stairs "I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for school"

Kevin and Joe run over to him as he starts climbing the stairs "Wooo…wait Stella's in there"

Joe looks at him "Yea apparently it takes three hours to prefect her look"

Nick looks at them as the scene fades

The scene changes to the next day at school Stella, Joe, Nick and Macy when Kevin runs up to them it's after school

Kevin looks in a panic "Guys I just heard the seniors where just talking about pranking all the lower grades this week"

Nick looks at him as they walk towards the door "Awww…come on Kevin dad says prank week hasn't been around for a long time I dought the seniors even remember what prank week is"

They walk threw the door before Kevin and a bucket of Honey falls down over them

Kevin walks up to Nick who is now covered in honey "Now what do you think ?"

Nick turns to him "I think the seniors have better memories then I thought" he wipes some honey of his face and they walk off


	3. Chapter 3

**The scene changes to the boys living room Nick is working on a song Kevin is watching TV and Kevin's playing solitar their in their night clothes Stella runs in her bathrobe and pajamas with her hair French braided "Help me"**

**Joe looks at her "What's wrong ?" **

**Stella looks at them "You're mom is driving me insane"**

**Kevin looks at her "What do you mean ?"**

**Stella looks at him "She won't leave me alone she wants to have a make up party"**

**Nick looks at her "Give her a break Stella she's never had a daughter let her have a little fun"**

**Their mom yells from the other room "Stella"**

**Stella looks at the door "coming" then she turns to nick and begins to pull her house robe off and pulls a blond wig out "come on stand up"**

**Nick stands up "What ?" she pulls his robe of and puts hers on him and puts the blond wig on him**

**Joe looks at her "Stella what are you doing ?"**

**Stella smiles at him "Your mom just had a daughter" looks at Nick "Have fun" She pushes him toward the door **

**Nick looks at her "Can we talk about this ?" his mom grabs "There you are Stella" Stella exit's the room**

**A few minutes later Nick yells from the other room "Mom"**

**Their mom sounds shocked "Your not Stella"**

**The next morning Nick is standing at the mirror of the boys bathroom rubbing some cream on his face Joe walks in followed by Stella **

**Joe walks over to Nick "Good Morning Frosty"**

**Nick gives him a look Stella walks to the other side of him " What happened ?"**

**Nick looks at the mirror "I think I had an allergic reaction to the blush mom put on me last night" he looks over at Stella **

**Stella looks him "Ok I'm sorry I just couldn't take it anymore"**

**Joe looks at them "Come on lets get ready for school"**

**They turn around to leave when Kevin steps through the door "You kid napped frosty"**

**Joe and Stella at each other as Nick looks at Kevin "Kevin it's me"**

**Kevin looks amazed "Oh my gosh Nick's Frosty !!"**

**They give him a look as they walk out of the bathroom Kevin looks at them "What did I say ?"**

**The scene changes to the next day at school Nick walks over to where Joe and Stella "Dose my face look better now ?"**

**Stella looks at him "Yea I think the cream helped some why do you ask ?"**

**Nick looks at her "Maybe it's because people keep laughing at me" he looks annoyed at two kids that are laughing then turns back around**

**Joe smiles at him "Well maybe it's because you look like a rose"**

**Nick gives him a look and turns around Kevin runs up "Has anybody been pranked today ?" **

**Joe looks at him as Nick begins to open his locker "Not yet"**

**They hear Nick scream and turn around to see a spider hanging on a string and Nick doubled over trying to catch his breath **

**Kevin looks at them and then at him "Seniors strike again"**

**Joe walks over to his brother who is starting to stand back up straight "Are you okay ?"**

**Nick looks at him "I'll let you know as soon as my heart starts again"**

**Joe looks at him "Sounds good" He walks of along with Kevin and Stella **


End file.
